Sorpresa para Chicos!
by Romaaa
Summary: Los Chicos juegan video juegos, las muchachas llegan un tantito misteriosas, ¿Qué será? RVxCB SFxKF CYxBB
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen titans no me pertenecen**_

* * *

><p>Era cerca de mediodía y en la sala se encontraban Cy junto a Chico Bestia, como siempre jugando video juegos, en el sofá mirándolos divertido estaba Kid Flash, solo estaban ellos ya que Robin había ido a una convención de superhéroes y no volvería hasta el día siguiente en la tarde. Las chicas habían ido a quien sabe dónde y ya se estaban tardando.<p>

- ¿A dónde era que iban? - volvió a preguntar por enésima vez CB mirando a Kid Flash

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

- Porque tú llegaste con Abeja ¬¬, se supone que te tuvo que haber dicho, por algo aceptaste no?

- No me dijo y yo solo acepté para ver a Star ^^

- Pero ella no está ¬¬

- Lo sé, ya llegará ¬¬ - Unas 3 horas después vieron llegar a las muchachas, cada una venía solo con una bolsita en sus manos y antes de ellos decir cualquier cosa Star habló

- Kid Flash - el nombrado alzó su vista- ¿Puedes venir conmigo porfavor? - pidió amable como siempre la tamaraneana

- Seguro - el aludido se levantó para seguirla, pero antes de salir del salón les dirigió una mirada interrogativa a sus amigos

- Cy... Necesito hablar contigo, ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar? - El nombrado asintió y se fueron a algún otro lugar (N/A: xD).

En la sala solo se habían quedado Raven y Chico Bestia, el metamorfo la miró expectante, ¿Qué sucedía?

- Solo espérame en tu habitación - dijo con su monotona voz antes de darse vuelta e irse. Y ahí se encontraba CB esperándola y muy impaciente por cierto, ¿De qué trataba todo esto?. Escuchó 3 golpecitos en la puerta... Era ella, la dejó pasar.  
>Al volver a mirarla notó que se veía distinta, regularmente él podí observar su leotardo, ahora ella había cerrado por completo su capa y él no podía ver nada, momento... ¿Él quería poder mirar mejor a Raven?<p>

- Ponte cómodo - Nuestro joven amigo pudo notar que la voz de su compañera ya no era monótona, sino suave y sensual, se sentó en la cama y la miró.

Ella que estaba de espaldas a él dejó caer su capa dejando ver un hermoso traje de dos piezas de un color violeta pálido. Era idea suya o era un traje de danza árabe? pensó este, salió de sus cabilaciones al escuchar la música. Era suave en un comienzo pero luego comenzó a aumentar el ritmo y no pudo evitar mirar las anchas caderas que se movían sensualmente haciendo tintiear los cascabeles, miró la falda de transparente tela que dejaba entrever sus bien moldeadas piernas, Dios enrealidad esto esto estaba sucediendo?, ¿Cuándo el cuerpo de ella había cambiado tanto? ¿Por qué él no podía dejar de mirarla?  
>Raven giró lentamente al compás de la música, para mirarle directamente, pudo notar el desconcierto y gozo en los verdes ojos.<br>Siguió con su baile pues había accedido a regañadientes a acompañar a Star y Abeja a las clases y ahora viendo los resultados no las iba a desaprovechar. Podía ver lo concentrado que estaba CB mirándola, eso sin ninguna duda le encantaba, comenzó a acercarse sin dejar de menear sus caderas, se detuvo cuando quedó a centímetros de su verde rostro.  
>CB estaba hipnotizado, no podía dejar de mirarla y tenerla ahora a tan escasa distancia no ayudaba en nada, su mente estaba en blanco, no sabía que hacer. Podía distinguir la diversión en su coqueta mirada, ¿Desde cuando <em>su <em>Rae era así?  
>Sintió los brazos de ella rodeándole el cuello, una de sus manos acariciaba su verde cabellera, puso una de sus piernas a cada lado sentándose sobre él a horcajas, se acercó a su oreja y le susurró dulcemente<p>

- Te Amo Gar... - él en shock, no sabía que responder, era lo que soñaba noche tras noche y no reaccionaba!

Raven lo quedó mirando, esperaba que dijiera algo cualquier cosa incluyendo una tontería, pero nada. Comezó a sentirse estúpida, ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer eso?, cuando iba a levantarse él la tomo de la cintura, deteniéndola.

-También yo Rae - Pudo apreciar la verdad en sus ojos, le sonrió, lo tomó por el cuello y lo besó.  
>Era un beso cargado de amor, en él se demostraban lo que tanto se habían estado guardando, cuando sus pulmones exigieron oxígenos CB la miró y no pudo evitar preguntar<p>

- ¿Tomaste clases de baile sólo para decir que me amas? - lo dijo con una nota de diversión y ternura en la voz, Raven no pudo evitar sonrojarse

- Star y Abeja me obligaron! - intentó safarse

- Aún así pudiste negarte - y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, él agregó - Me encantó - volvió a sonrojarse, Chico Bestia la tomó por el cuello y volvió a besarla, ella le correspondió y profundizó el beso pegándose más a él, lo tumbo sobre la cama quedando encima de él... 

* * *

><p>Ok! Espero que le haya gustado ^^ , no sean tan crueles conmigo, Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen titans no me pertenecen**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>POV'S STARFIRE <em>**_  
><em>

Cuando llegamos con Abeja y Raven los chicos estaban como siempre inmersos en sus videojuegos, le pedí a mi dulce y tierno novio oculto (nadie sabia que lo éramos) que me acompañara y él como siempre dijo que sí, lo lleve a mi habitación

- Necesito que me des tu opinión acerca de algo, espérame vuelvo enseguida - me dirigí al cuarto de baño, me puse el traje que tanto me había costado elegir. Este constaba de dos piezas al igual que el de mis amigas, la parte de arriba era igual a un brasier aunque éste era de una tela semitransparente de color rojo granate, también tenía una mariposa dorada en la parte interior de las dos copas a ésta se le unía una argolla que sostenía unas tiritas brillantes que llegaban a mi ombligo, la falda de la misma tela llevaba un caderín con cascabelitos cuya función era tintinear cuando moviera mis caderas. Me miré al espejo y recordé lo que había dicho abeja cuando me lo vieron puesto: _"Te ves muy sensual Star, de seguro Kid Flash caerá rendido a tus pies" _, no pude evitar un sonrojo.

-Porfavor Raven, tu puedes - susurré por lo bajo, la idea era que ella con su magia hiciera que la música sonara en toda la torre, así ninguna tendría que estar poniendo música por su lado. Salí a ver a Flash quien estaba recostado sobre mi cama, al verme su cara se volvió graciosa, sus hermosos ojos casi salen de sus órbitas por la impresión.

-S-star... T-te v-ves i-increíble - era tan tierno cuando se ponía nervioso, comencé a escuchar la música, eso quería decir que Raven estaría en lo suyo junto a Chico Bestia.  
>Comencé a bailar, tal cual como lo había estado ensayando los últimos tres meses. Mis caderas y mi cuerpo completo se sabian la coreografía de memoria y por lo mismo se movían por inersia, miré a Kid Flash y noté lo extasiado que estaba, no pude evitar que una sonrisa juguetona se extendiera por mi rostro, me aerqué a él lentamente y cuando estuve a su lado me tomó suavemente de uno de mis brazosi me atrajo hacia su pecho, con una de sus manos acarició mi rostro y luego mi cabello, alcé la mirada para toparme con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.<p>

-Te Amo - dijimos al mismo tiempo, una sonrisa se extendió por nuestros rostros, lentamente nos acercamos y sellamos una vez más nuestro amor con un beso, éste en un principio lento comenzó a aumentar su cadencia, volviéndose ardiente...

* * *

><p><strong><em>POV'S CYBORG <em>**

Era extraño que Abeja hubiera llegado hoy junto a Kid Flash, aunque pensándolo bien Abeja llevaba apareciendo extrañamente por las tardes con las chicas hace un par de meses, ¿Qué estarás tramando?, Bestita me reto a los videojuegos y yo no iba a negarme, aun me pregunto a dónde habrán ido las chicas.  
>KF reía viéndonos jugar, al parecer se divertía mas con las pataletas del perdedor ya sean de Bestitas o mías ¬¬. Bestita estaba tan intrigado como yo por el paradero de las muchachas pues preguntaba constantemente por ellas.<br>Cuando por fin llegaron las chicas luego de mil millones de horas (N/A: Que exagerado no?) sólo lo hicieron con una bolsita, ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? ¿Realmente demoran casi un día para _una bolsita_?  
>Antes de nosotros decir nada Star llamó a Flash, quien se fue de inmediato tras ella, conosco perfectamente los sentimientos de ambos y si algo llegase a concretarse estaría feliz por ellos dos. Luego Abeja me llamó y nos fuimos a la sala de evidencias, ya que no sabía a donde mas llevarla, la miré esperando a que dijiera algo pues era ella la que quería hablarme, me miró y dijo que la esperara, a los diez minutos volvió con un increíble traje dorado, de dos piezas, ambas tenían cascabelitos y yo me quedé sin palabras ante la sensual y hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente.<br>Nosé cómo ni porqué pero comencé a escuchar una melodía, ésta al principio lenta comenzó a acelerar su ritmo y Abeja que danzaba a su compás comenzó a realizar movimientos cada vez más sensuales, se acercó a mí, me tomó por el cuello y me dió un cálido beso, viejo esto sin duda era increíble, la tomé de la cintura y la pegué más a mí, era sin duda algo maravilloso...

* * *

><p>Chico Bestia abrió los ojos pesadamente, no quería ni levantarse ni despertarse.<p>

- Anoche tuve el mejor sueño de mi vida! - dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, dio un salto cuando sintió que alguien lo tanteaba, se giró y a su lado estaba Raven

- Se puede saber ¿Cuál fue ese sueño? - preguntó mientras sonreía, CB la miró perplejo

- ¿N-no f-fue u-un s-ueño?- comenzó a sonrojarse al tiempo que paseaba su mirada por la habitación, pudo ver que regadas por el piso estaban sus ropas de la noche anterior

- No - respondió la gótica, que lo tomaba del cuello y besaba, con una de las sábanas que logró arrebatarle a su queridísimo tontuelo, se cubrió el desnudo cuerpo y comenzó a levantarse.

- ¿He? ¿A dónde vas? - inquirió el verde

- Me levantaré - respondió algo desconcertada

- No, no, no, no, quiero convencerme de que no fuen un sueño - ella le miró alzando una ceja - Quédate conmigo - pidió él con carita de _gatito de Shrek _xD, Raven obviamente no se pudo resistir y volvió a la cama con su amado

- Pero solo un ratito más, no podemos pasarnos todo el día aquí - dijo mientras lo miraba seriamente

- No me molestaría en lo absoluto - dijo él mirándola con picardía, Raven no pudo evitar un sonrojo ante al comentario.

Después de muchas horas en que los titanes estuvieron ocupaditos, los podemos observar en el salón, por un lado Raven, Star y Abeja cuchicheaban sobre como les había ido la noche anterior, y por el otro los muchachos hacían lo mismo.

- Así que tenían todo planeado - decía KF reflexionando

- Sí, que pillas son! Por eso era que desaparecían todas las tardes! - decía CB

- Y por lo mismo Abeja llegaba con ellas de vez en cuando - concluyó Cy

- Aunque no tengo de que quejarme - volvió a decir Kid Flash

- Ni que lo digas viejo! - lo apoyó Cy

- Me pregunto cómo se les habrá ocurrido - dijo Chico Bestia pensándolo, los otros dos lo miraron y luego se miraron a las chicas, fueron a donde ellas y se lo preguntaron

- Oigan y cómo se les ocurrió lo de... Anoche? - preguntó el mitad robot

- Bueno... Todo comenzó un día en que iba a la habitación de mi amiga Raven y pasé por la habitación de nuestro amigo Chico Bestia, quien tenía la puerta semiabierta, él estaba durmiendo y balbuceaba sobre la danza del vientre - el metamorfo al recordar aquel sueño se sonrojo - y creí que sería una linda sorpresa, luego se lo comente a las chicas y dijieron que era una magnífica idea - concluyó Star, las otras chicas asintieron

- Si, creímos que sería una muy buena... _Sorpresa para Chicos! _- dijieron las tres al unísono, la respuesta obviamente los convenció, después de todo no a cualquiera le hacen un baile de danza árabe privado, los chicos se miraron entre sí, pensando de seguro lo mismo, tomaron a las que ahora eran sus novias oficiales y se las llevaron para pedirles una _repetición._

Eran alrederor de las siete de la tarde y Robin había llegado de la convención de superhéroes, quería informarle a sus compañeros lo que se había hablado pero al entar escuchó música árabe, ¿Qué rayos pasaba ahí?, desidió ir a investigar, nuestro joven maravilla no contaba con la sorpresa que se llevaría...

* * *

><p>Muy bien, espero les haya gustado ^^, espero algún review aunque sea por compasión, un abrazo!<p> 


End file.
